User blog:J Fan/Halloween 2012
Well mates, Halloween, or All Hallows' Eve as some like to call it, creeps ever so closer as the most supernatural month of the year. And it seems that time of year as powerful magic was already brewing with ol' Jolly Roger's hex, the Curse of the Muertos Moon, being cast over the citizens and pirates residing in the Caribbean. Those at Pirates of the Caribbean Online will likely have their hands full with that, to raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer their weasely black guts out...well, more than usual. Although that doesn't mean there can't be any fun for those not able to play Pirates Online or, for some, video games like LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean...there's always the movies! Yes, four adventures involving the supernatural and the weird that only the brave or foolhardy dare to embark in. Which brings me to the next point in my utterly deceptive twaddle-speak. In the spirit of Halloween, I thought we could all share which of the scariest of the many myths and legends that we've seen would you find...well, scary(or your favorite; either or). For instance, as shown in all four films... #'Cursed crew' - Captain Barbossa's band of miscreants who ran afoul of the Aztec curse and had spent 10 years trying to end their suffering. This pursuit would lead to the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl. #'Kraken' - Probably one of the mightiest beasts to ever hit the big screen, the Kraken did the bidding of the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones. The Kraken also did what seemed to be impossible: taking Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl and dragging them to the depths. #'Crew of the Flying Dutchman' - No, not the crew now serving under Will Turner, but the cursed fish people under Davy Jones's command. One hundred years before the mast, stated by Davy Jones and Bootstrap Bill Turner in Dead Man's Chest, the crew of the Dutchman must serve as part of the crew and part of the ship. #'Zombies' - Of course the only zombies we see, so far, are the officers under the command of the infamous Blackbeard, the pirate all pirates fear. Whether by using the power of Greek fire or Dark Magic, these zombies follow Blackbeard to fight to the bitter end...literally. #'Mermaids' - Unfortunately for fans of Disney's The Little Mermaid, these beautiful-yet-deadly mermaids are vicious with their ability to lure sailors into their arms before dragging them to the depths to devour them. As stated by Captain Jack Sparrow himself, You ever seen a mermaid? You start with a shark. Give them weapons. And make them all women. Now that I brought up some examples, you can all decide your favorite(s). It doesn't even have to be these specific ones - it can be about anything that appeared in other POTC material(Pirates Online or any of the prequel books). So please decide by either posting a comment or voting in the poll below: Which myth or legend is your favorite? Cursed crew Kraken Davy Jones' crew Zombies Mermaids Other Category:Blog posts